


Merry Christmas, Darling!

by BabyWithWings



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings
Summary: Absolve Christmas Special





	Merry Christmas, Darling!

With Christmas fast approaching, the Earthling Space Voyagers touched down on a planet to celebrate the day before Christmas, hoping the Irken would abide by the traditions of war. It was a night to be merry, be close to friends, family, loved ones. It was particularly hard on Dennis, not being able to see his son in person, but it was getting easier, especially with Eliza. He had ordered a present for Elijah and sent it to his sisters house, so he would get a present this year from his Dad. Dennis and Eliza made sure of that.

Ferran and Brian got a lot of baby stuff leading up to Christmas. They got three papooses (Dennis, Saadiya, and Eliza), a nightlight (Saadiya, again), basic baby necessities (baby food, diapers, formula, toys, teething ring, parent books, all thanks to Dennis), a hand-stitched baby blanket and matching stuffed animal (Nya, turns out she dabbled in sewing), their own family quarters (Greenwell), a space mobile (Dib), an early childhood development toy that would supposedly increase Logic (Zim), but perhaps the greatest gift of them all was the last one.

The one that no one thought would be coming.

Milano, in his will, left Ferran and Brian’s child a gift, “for when those two finally get pregnant and are forced to go public”. It was a necklace, with an Earth pendent, and a letter, addressed to the child.

It made Brian amd Ferran that much more excited about the arrival of their child.

Greenwell and Dib found themselves in a similar situation, telling them all about Christmas, and the traditions, the ones to take seriously (spiked eggnog, feasts, presents, cookie making) , the ones that people don’t get offended by if they don’t take it seriously (caroling, prayer, Santa), and how to prepare themselves. Zim found it all so odd,as he found most things, but Nya was excited.

“Prepare for the most Christmas-y Christmas to have ever Christmas-ed!” She said, taking her mates hands.

“Well, no. We don’t even have a tree - and there are plenty of Jewish soldiers, Muslim soldiers, Buddist, Hindi, Atheist, Agnostic-”

“Well, then I won’t make it so public. But I will make this memorable. I promise!” They smiled and leaned forward, pecking her lips.

Zim however, who sat on the bed of his and Dibs quarters, raised his non-existent eyebrow.

“Sounds dumb.”

“Zim, c'mon-”

“You act good all year, for what? For some fat smelly human to break into your home, eat your food, and do the exact opposite of rob? And then keep it? On Irk, that’s breaking and entering.”

“You are ridiculous. Just this once, for one day, could you please just… just enjoy a holiday with me? Please?”

“…Fine.” He got up and kissed Dib briefly. “But you owe me!”

“Oh, I know. Don’t you worry. I’ll pay you back.” He winked.

See, Dib knew exactly what to get Zim. Zim would not be satisfied with just one gift, and Dib wouldn’t get him only one gift. Oh, no.

First, he would take Zim to lunch, next to the lake where the water was clear enough to ses the silver beds below.

Second, he would give him his first material gift - a weapon. It was one that he fashioned to do an array of damage, and he named it The Hybrid.

Third, he would take him to an anti-gravitational skate rink. That sounded like it absolutely had to be fun.

Four, he would take Zim to the viewing point to see the nickel falls.

Five, he would take him to dinner. The most fancy, the most expensive, the most delicious restaurant he could find.

Six, he would give his second material gift - an armoured red tunic that he could wear in battle. It was light-weight and form fitting to stay out of the way.

Seventh, when they got back to the ship, while Zim was distracted by Ferran (he had spoken with her beforehand), Dib would wear a particular article of clothing that he had kept hidden for months since he got it - dark red, lace, and sexy. He would be Zims final gift, handcuffed to the bed, eager. Hopefully that would meet Zim’s expectations.

Zim had no real clue what to get Dib.

It made him feel horrible, Dib was his mate for Irk’s sake, he should know these things! What would make Dib so happy that he would weep tears of joy? What would please Dib so much that whenever the thought about him, it would be a prominent moment, and he would smile? What could possibly be so powerful-

_ Oh. _

_ Oh that is a perfect idea. _

With a grin, Zim set out to get his gift.

_ Just you wait, Dib. _

 

Finding a Christmas tree was more difficult than Nya thought. She had set out on the planet, determined to find something sufficient. But Christmas was so incredibly human, and ornaments were hard to find, unless she made them by hand (which was  _ NOT _ fucking happening). She looked around the gardening section at a home improvement store, looking for something with lots of branches and leaves that left pleasant smells and was taller than 5 feet. Her eyes fell upon a tall, purple tree with blue branches. It resembled a Noble Fir, and upon smelling it, she noted it smelt like bubblegum. Good enough! She got it onto a cart and paid for it, pushing it back to the ship. She managed to get it into her and Charlie’s quarters while Charlie did their work in demoting paperwork. She set it up, pressing a button on the cart that dematerialized it back to the store.

She looked up at the tree. It was grand, sure, but it was… blank. She needed something to put on it! Huffing, she began to pace. Where could she find these hanging decorations? Certainly not on this planet, the inflation was absolutely  _ ridiculous _ . She suddenly remembered the materializer in the kitchen. With some simple modifications, she could easily get ornaments, lights, tinsel! She rushed to the kitchen with her tools, excited.

_ I will make this perfect, Char. I promise you. _

 

Dennis and Eliza knew exactly what they were doing for Christmas. They would celebrate it early, so they could facetime with Elijah and Dana. Christmas Eve would be spent at a museum, looking at the history of everything, what they didn’t know. Then a small gift exchange, dinner, and a cuddle in bed. But what they had gotten each other was heavy on their hearts and minds. 

So when the day rolled around, both were anxious through the tour, however interesting it was. They learned about laws of war, famous wars, and the war they were in currently, and how a rather lot of people had supported their cause. Dennis made note to bring this up to Greenwell. It was always good to know that countries where with you, or in this case, species. Could show up well in court (if space had a court…). Dinner was spent laughing and smiling, and when Eliza went to go to the bathroom, Dennis took out his gift. Opening a small box, he looked at it with hope. It was a golden ring with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires. It was a family heirloom that he had taken with him, knowing that he might need it, with Doctor Daskerand around. He’d been flirting with her since day one. He knew he loved her, and he knew she was the one. He just hoped she would say yes. He closed the box and put it in his pocket as Eliza walked back over, looking almost as anxious as him. 

“Eliza,” He said softly, biting his lip. She looked at him as he pulled out the box. Her eyes widened softly. “I know that it’s… early, but… I love you. And I’ve been in love with you ever since I met you. You are so wonderful, in so many different ways, and I don’t know if I can really, truly be a man without feeling complete… And you make me so complete.” He opened the box, and her eyes widened more. “Elizabeth Darleen Daskerand, will you marry me?” She looked back to him, cheeks warming up as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold wedding band with diamonds along the middle of it in a depression.

“Dennis Arturo Clay, will you marry me?” She returned, smiling back at him. Dennis smiled wide.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

“Yes.” Eliza grinned.

“Absolutely.” Dennis smiled back, leaning forward and kissing her lovingly. They exchanged their rings and held hands across the table, squeezing their hands, excited to get back home.

_ Merry Christmas. _

 

Nya was having outstanding luck with the materializer. With lights, ornaments, and tinsel galore, she was able to get it all back to their quarters and decorate the tree with reds, golds, ornaments of all colors, multi-colored lights, and on top, a crystal tree-topper with a pink light in it that would shine  _ bright _ . She had also hung mistletoe up over their door, prepared non-spike eggnog with whipped cream and nutmeg for Charlie, and extra-sugary hot chocolate for herself. She was proud of her work, when she suddenly realized that she hadn’t showered Charlie in gifts at all! Hurriedly, she threw her coat on and ran out of the ship. She needed to find something amazing. What would Charlie want for Christmas? She looked through the aisles. Sure, they were good, but none of them were  _ perfect _ . She needed something that would blow the socks off of Charlie’s undoubtedly flawless gift! Nya took a few of the cooler stuff, x-ray sunglasses, a moving snow globe, multiple different books, when she saw it on the shelf. She knew that Charlie liked to draw, paint, sculpt, all sorts of art - and those were the best paints in the universe. Vivid and bright, dark and meaningful, Nya ditched the sunglasses and the books. She took the paints and the slowglobe, also picking up more painting paper and sketching pencils. This would be the best Christmas to have ever Christmas-ed!

…

_ Now, to figure out how to wrap it all. _

 

Zim walked into their quarters as Dib finished up with The Hybrid and hid it. Dib smiled, Zim hiding the gift behind his back.

“Turn around, Dib-thing.”

“Oh, yes Sir-” 

“No, not  _ that _ \- well, actually, give me one moment.” Dib grinned a little as he heard rustling, then hands turning him around and pulling him to Zim’s level by the collar of his shirt, and lips on his. That’s when there was a knock at the door. Zim grunted a little as they pulled away, and Dib chuckled, walking to the door and opening it. There stood Ferran, now three months along, hand on her barely,  _ barely  _ visible baby bump.

“Houston, we have a problem,” Ferran said. “I have no clue what to get Brian!” Zim grumbled something along the lines of ‘Houston, we have a problem; no one has good timing.’ Dib smiled a little at Zim’s everlasting sarcasm. 

“Well, what does he like?” He asked.

“Rocky Horror Picture Show, horror movies, videogames, memes, our child, he’s a  _ boy _ -”

“Why don’t you get him a father mug or something?” He asked. “Brian would love it.”

“Brian would love anything! He’s just a loving, caring guy like that, I mean c’mon, he knocked  _ me _ up, of all people-”

“One, we will talk about that underlying insecurity later,” Dib said pointedly, making her look a little caught. “Two, if you can’t decide, get it all.” Ferran stared at him for a moment before smiling wide.

“Thanks, Dib! And, can I get your sister’s number? I am gonna need her.” Dib gave her his laptop. “She’s the only person on Skype.” She thanked him once more before leaving. Dib looked to his mate, who shrugged in reply. With a chuckle, Dib closed the door.

“We should get some sleep… we have a big day tomorrow.” He winked at Zim. The small Irken raised an eyebrow.

“We do?” He questioned.

“Just get ready for bed, you doofus.”  With a huff, they dressed into their pajamas, turned out the lights, and went to bed. 

 

Charlie walked into their quarters, a bag at her side. Inside it was three wrapped presents, and without looking, a strong scent of bubblegum filled the air. She turned her head, eyes widening as she saw Nya place down three presents under a tall purple tree, decorated beautifully. Charlie smiled wide, Nya standing up.

“I couldn’t find what you humans call a Christmas Tree, so I… found the space equivalent.” Charlie smiled wide, happy tears springing to her eyes. They hadn’t ever mentioned it before, but they missed Christmas back on Earth, it was their favorite holiday, and not being able to spend it with their family had been difficult these past few years. But now, up in the stars, they had a different family. One they were equally happy for. “Charlie? Is… Is that alright?” Nya could see the tears in their eyes.

“Yes,” They said, gently pulling Nya into an embrace. “It’s perfect.”

_ The most Christmas-y Christmas to have ever Christmas-ed. _

  
  


Ferran had spent the majority of the night preparing her gift for Brian. She was skyping with Gaz for hours, gathering information, printing pictures, laminating pages, and putting them into a binder. She wrapped it up, put a bow on it, and stashed it in her drawer before joining Brian in their bunk bed.

The early hours came all too soon, Ferran only getting a few hours of sleep, but it was worth it. She was too excited to sleep well, anyways. She gently nudged Brian to wake him up.

“Merry Christmas, doofus,” She cooed, kissing his cheek. She retrieved his gift. Dennis and Saadiya were already out - Dennis and Eliza were probably skyping Elijah, and Saadiya went about her day as normal. They sat up, Brian grabbing Ferran’s gift from under the bed. It was a medium-sized golden box. They exchanged their gifts. “At the same time?” Ferran asked, to which Brian nodded in agreement. Ferran took of the top of the box as Brian tore through the paper. They both gave each other questioning glances. Ferrans was a bunch of envelopes, each formally decorated, and Brian’s was a dark red binder labeled  _ Earth - 2017 _ . Both motioned to open it. Ferran picked out a letter as Brian opened the binder.

Opening it up, Ferran revealed the one-page letter.

 

_ My dearest Ferran, _

_ You have, without a doubt, changed my life for the better. You are not only smart, funny, brave, and beautiful, you are the mother of my child. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be a fantastic mother - you’re already a fantastic girlfriend. I am so proud to be yours, and I’m so proud to be a father, no matter how surprising the circumstances were. When you told me that you were pregnant, there was no fear, no anxiety, because I knew that little girl or boy would be so loved. Look at the family we have on this ship, look at how much they can learn from, and learn to accept. Our baby is gonna be the first baby in Human History to have been born in space! How cool is that?! We literally made history! And it is all thanks to you, my amazing Ferran, for being so wonderful and clever, so well-rounded and calm when I can’t be. You keep me grounded. You make me whole. And this new addition to our little family only makes me that much happier. _

_ I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Brian Huong. _

 

Ferran was in tears by the end of it. All sudden and small insecurities about being pregnant faded away. There were twelve more letters in this box. She wiped at her tears and hugged Brian happily, who hugged back.

“You are the bravest, most strong woman I have ever known, Ferran Cortéz,” He murmured into her ear. 

“I love you so much,” She whispered back. When they pulled from the hug, Brian looked down to his binder. It was an in-depth analyzation of 2017. The president, the memes, the major events, pictures of their home that Gaz had sent, pictures and letters from Brian’s family that Gaz had managed to compile (time definitely moved faster in space). Brian smiled at Ferran and kissed her deeply, tears stinging at his own eyes. 

_ I am so lucky to be yours. _

 

The food had been wonderful on all accounts. Zim loved both his gifts (especially the Hybrid), and couldn’t wait to try it out. But it was after dinner that Zim presented his gift to Dib. They were on their way back to the ship when Zim stopped in the middle of an empty park. They sat on a bench, a purple water fountain giving soft noises at the sounds of the birds and insects of the planet filled the air. They all seemed to harmonize, sounding like a small, quiet symphony. 

“Something wrong?” Dib asked, sounding a little nervous.

“No, not at all, Dib-thing. Everything is perfect.” Dib relaxed in the soft, warm glow of the street lamps. “But I believe it is traditional for both parties to give a gift.” Dib almost looked surprised - Zim wouldn’t give a gift unless he thought it was perfect. Where could he have found a perfect gift in less than 24 hours? That’s when Zim pulled out a silver ring. “I know we are already at this level of commitment, but I felt like I had completely ignored your Earth traditions… This also comes with a speech, and I’m not very good at heart-felt, gross speeches like that, so… You’re only getting this.” Zim took a breath. “I am an  _ infinitely  _ better being for having gotten to know you. You make me want to be better. You showed me what no one else could: the weight of everything my species had done, and why I should become better… Thank you, Dib-thing. I love you.” Zim took Dib’s left hand and put the ring onto his Apollo finger. Dib immediately hugged Zim tightly, eyes squeezed shut. 

“I love you too, Zim,” He murmured into his shoulder. Zim smiled and hugged back, kissing Dib’s temple. 

_ Merry Christmas, my Darling Dib. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
